


倒数

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: Destiny 2杂乱合集 什么cp都有 有提及猎人先锋队六人PWP Explicit预警 看得开心就好
Relationships: Andal Brask/Cayde-6, Cayde-6/Ikora Rey, Cayde-6/Shaxx (Destiny), Cayde-6/Zavala (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Chp. 1

CP: Shaxx ✖️ Cayde-6

———————————————

他慢慢的，慢慢的往下坐，好像不相信自己的模组能容纳大个子的阴茎一样双腿分开膝盖抵在对方的身体两侧，Shaxx能看到对方机体和口腔里因为呼吸急促而闪烁的若隐若现的光，那根肉眼可见不符合猎人导师的屁股的那根模组在他的臀缝里滑来滑去，他呻吟出声，盯着Shaxx的脸，EXO瞳孔里浅蓝色的光晕在深夜的高塔里格外的漂亮。Shaxx捏着他的屁股在他真的要往下坐的时候及时的用蛮力将猎人导师定在了空中，如果不是两人还在高塔上几乎是公开的地方随时都有人经过，尤其是那些不分昼夜到处乱窜的小猎人们（还有几个最近总是喜欢拉着Cayde给他们示范那些猎人的小花样和技巧），他绝对要笑出声。

……噢，好吧。他在心里咕哝着。平时找个理由就能和他干起来的领主今天居然有了点可怜的耐心，Shaxx竟然在耐心地增加着手指替他扩张，同是Exo让对方的动作没那么小心，一根手指深深的捅进去，摁上猎人浅浅的敏感处来回地摩挲直到对方要呻吟出声大腿抖得不像样，像是刚从蜂蜜罐子里捞出来。Shaxx把他的披风拨到一边，上面还带着猎人导师几分钟前刚从外面回来沾染的尘土还有乱七八糟的划痕。Cayde在早些时候提出他应该去休息而不是和领主在这里欣赏没什么可欣赏的夜景，而Shaxx直接将他惯倒在地（老实说，Cayde没想过对方会在竞技场之外的地方动用泰坦近距离的身体优势）。猎人导师提高了嗓音好像完全不怕有谁会经过这白天人来人往热闹的公共区域，说没有天上掉馅儿饼的事情，你也得给我点好处。但是谁都知道Shaxx和Cayde我一样在乎那点领导面子，于是Shaxx选择让他喜欢的姿势来。特殊的地方让猎人导师感官变得敏感脆弱，光靠后面他就先射了出来，高潮后变的疲劳又满足的身体趴在Shaxx的身上，他感觉到泰坦还带着手套伸入的手指并没有给他喘口气的时间加重了力道刮在了发软的肠壁上反反复复的抽插带出黏腻的水声，猎人发出一声喘不上气的气音。偷袭已经忙了一天精疲力尽的猎人导师实在是可耻，他这么说，Shaxx没有停下他的手，抓着猎人的脖子将他往下压。

嘿，注意点披风。Cayde不满的抱怨。绷直了身子想逃离粗暴的手指，又被按了回来，直到对方的指腹反复折磨已经高潮过一次的排泄口将Cayde强行拉上第二次高潮的边缘，Shaxx感觉到一股发烫的热液浇过，顺着那几根手指慢慢从穴口流出弄的腿上乱七八糟。Cayde被快感折腾的几乎视线发白，尽管他在不让自己看起来太过于狼狈和疲惫，但是控制不住夹紧的大腿和屁股让Shaxx的手用了点力气才抽出来。猎人导师眯起眼睛，EXO带着金属声线的低沉的喘息充满两个人抱在一起的狭小区域。他让Shaxx进来，于是那根模组带着惊人的尺寸从Shaxx的裤子里解放出来，他耐心地抽出手让前端粘湿足够的润滑，拉起他还穿着盔甲的小腿一鼓作气填满了整个后穴。猎人被捏着屁股和腰在他手里搁在Shaxx的肩上喘着粗气，太满了，他呻吟着，从内到外完全被撑满的胀痛因为之前的高潮变成奇怪的快感。节奏被泰坦完全掌控住了他被动的被抓着屁股上上下下的挪动，斗篷都因为剧烈的动作在地上打颤。阴茎顶到敏感点让他眼冒金星蓝色的瞳孔闪烁着不稳定的电流，但是猎人没有选择抱住Shaxx，他被抓着完全打开自己的腿，甚至能感觉到那些电线被拉扯到的感觉，任泰坦操开自己的身体感受着自己的热度在传染对方，反复抽插的阴茎由浅入深地抵在他的前列腺处，一波一波的快感冲昏他的头脑。他头皮发麻，大腿根都抖了起来，直到Shaxx狠狠的顶在结肠瓣痛得他大叫出声，他的小腿痉挛脚趾蜷起想要抵抗什么。Shaxx捏着猎人的脖子强迫他低头寻找着EXO的嘴唇，将不是那么柔软但足够满足他的唇瓣舔咬吮吸，作为做爱的时候花很少的一方Shaxx难得的又开口说，今天是情人节。是吗？Cayde睁开眼，回应他的只有压抑不住的尾音上扬的喘息，好像上一次隆重的庆祝这样的节日（包括他有心情去过这样的节日）不是在高塔里，或者曾经是。Cayde不记得，直到Shaxx狠狠的操他的屁股顶的猎人直哆嗦感觉整个机体要散架了一样，他呼吸不过来张牙舞爪的推对方的胸口要把钳制住他动作的泰坦推开，Shaxx抓着他的屁股和腰越捏越紧，把炎热的吐息呼在对方嘴里。

这就像是在打架了，但是又不是平常时候那种正规的场上交锋。两人的盔甲和武器乱七八糟的有些都掉在了地方，Cayde在这期间扯掉了对方该死的胳膊上的盔甲和手套。喘过气的猎人导师用力的夹紧屁股听到泰坦闷哼了一声，紧接着他就尝到了疼痛的滋味，他被猛然翻过身脸贴到了冰凉的地板巨大的阴茎插进了更深的位置，带着痛楚把他重新拓开，一次又一次地贯穿他。Cayde被顶得几乎要撞到旁边的工作台，他的余光看到Shaxx望向他的目光，眼里的光透出抓着猎物的神情。泰坦将手附在他的小腹上让他抬起腰，他的胯骨就压在猎人的屁股上亲密的贴合。 他跟他说，到明天之前都别让Sundance修复这些东西，Cayde保证这个时候他不想听到任何来自于他的机灵的不解和抱怨。他被强迫上半身贴在地上又要抬起腰来迎合Shaxx不解人情的动作，混乱的肢体接触和汗水还有黏腻的体液让他喘不过气，夜晚的凉风也没法让他清醒地思考别的，炸裂的快感顺着尾椎穿透脊梁骨把他带上第三次高潮，而Shaxx再一次咬穿了他的机体的哪块组织，满意地听到了压抑不住的呜咽。


	2. Don’t be fooled by the rocks that I got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cp: Andal Brask / Cayde-6
> 
> Explicit 男人长批 天下第一

他凝视着EXO被铁皮和精妙的线路还有一些他看不懂的技术拼接起完美的身体，被他的搭档两条有力的腿间，那两瓣微微凸起的肉吸引，尽管他们现在刚刚和那些卡巴尔进行完一轮费力的较量，清扫完这个星球雷达探测不到的区域后寻找到了一处比较安全的地方打算过夜，为什么不回高塔，因为Cayde不喜欢那样的地方，Andal听Cayde的；因为离得太远，飞回去前半夜的睡眠时间就没了，后半夜又会睡不好。夜里很黑，起码要比在高塔上暗的多。但是不会错，Andal确信，在男性的阴茎底下对方的确多了点什么东西。

“没什么好解释的。”Cayde把他的手拉过来把手指慢慢的放进去，即使他从未关心过为什么他会比别的男性多出来这样的东西，那里的模组看起来崭新光滑，是没有被经常使用过的样子，但他的动作很熟练。Andal感觉到自己的手指被对方带入到实在是紧的要死热的要死的地方，触感和他从别的猎人那听过的那些人类的觉醒者的感觉不太一样，那应该是柔软的，光滑切湿润的，吻着他捅进来的一根手指。他感到呼吸困难，却没让对方停下。

“为什么这么熟练？”他问。Cayde好像是知道他会这么问，表情几乎没动，“因为他存在了很长时间，我已经习惯这个器官了。”很正常的回答，但是不是Andal想听到的。他抽了抽鼻子，感到空间很狭小，直到自己整根食指都滑了进去，阴道里依旧炙热又干涩，他不知道EXO的身体也能这么热，比他拥抱过的触摸过的任何一具躯体都要热，而Cayde分开他的大腿面对面地朝着他将自己的身体敞开，倚在后面的墙壁上，表现出百分之一百的相信和依赖，Andal这么想着。“这样会弄伤你。”他的声音低到几乎是在咕哝，这就轮到Cayde嘲笑他了。他说之前去干什么都是你比较大胆，怎么现在就变成夹尾巴的小狗了。小狗，Andal在心里念到，他现在沉重地吸着自己的鼻子的样子的确很像一条小心翼翼的狗，但是他还是说，“好吧，但是请让我来。”

Andal用到了“请”这个字时他就收起来虚张声势的嬉皮笑脸了，Cayde从没想过对方仍然如此轻易地理解了他，就像他这一世的灵魂从未离开Andal的身体。Andal将他锻炼的形状完美的胸肌压过来，压在EXO因为呼吸起起伏伏的胸口让他靠在墙上。要开始了，Cayde想着，他记不得在他前五次重启的时候对于做爱的任何记忆，但是他不是没看过有关于这些的东西，他看着Andal，尝试把这当做没有奖励的赌博游戏。上一次，他记得，猎人聚会的时候，也是个半夜，他们干掉了盘踞在他们巡逻地方的一个首领，实在是让每个人都兴奋到睡不着觉的夜晚。Andal和他还有别的猎人们凑在一起喝酒，Andal喝醉了，他没有（因为他是个机器人），他们有一搭没一搭的聊天然后就滚到了床上。

Andal原来喝醉后话会比平时多吗？Cayde被对方压在飞船里狭小的单人床被子上想，他本来想用点力气让Andal从他身上滚到被子里，然后他会起身，给对方盖好被子，再像哄孩子一样哄他睡，离开他的飞船，结束这场气氛暧昧的闹剧。但是Andal将他的脑袋压在他的小腹的位置，像是依偎着孩子的母亲一样滑稽的抱着Cayde的腰，把他的披风都压出了褶皱，他的脸传来的热烘烘的温度，让小腹里那个只有他本人知道的秘密变得像棉花糖一样。他实在是没法拒绝，Cayde把鼻子埋在Andal的头发里。是的，是的。他唯一可以回忆起来的关于家人的那些柔软回忆大概就像现在这样，尽管细节他是肯定记不得了，他不确定Andal是不是只是因为醉酒想起了有关于他自己以前的事情，还是说他也喜欢他，喝醉了以后这些想法就被捞出了水面。Cayde从未去问过。太残酷了，Cayde想，他完全没法拒绝Andal。但是Andal开始伸手扯掉他身上的盔甲和披风，Cayde破天荒的没有动弹让他把两个人身上的盔甲几乎都脱掉了，扔到地上，乱七八糟。Andal抬起头，他的头发此时乱糟糟的，Cayde忍住了要帮他把头发捋到耳朵后面的想法，然后他说，”我很喜欢你，你……“ 然后他就睡着了，脑袋一歪，倒在他的肚子上，Cayde被迫被他压在他的单人床上，对方的重量让他一直呆到清晨，等到小白（她没喝酒）在他的浅眠中敲Andal的飞船的门，喊他起床，Cayde这才惊醒，用了很大劲儿才让Andal从他身上挪到被子里，然后自己再从飞船天窗上翻出去逃走。

Cayde以为这就是全部了，但是Andal没有。Andal和他说他都记得，然后将已经在他阴道里的那根手指缓缓地抽插着，接着又捅进去一根，带出一点水声，Cayde夹紧腿夹住他的那只胳膊的时候他就把整个身体挤进来，然后他贴着EXO的耳朵说，”但是当时，人太多了，你们还在忙着玩扑克，噢，我不知道你也是，所以我……“

好吧，Cayde心想。就这样，他把自己敞开，让Andal进来。他需要这一点点的关系和爱，他们猎人是高塔之外的孤狼，是好几天见不着一面可能在过几周尸体都见不到的高危职业，所以Cayde不可避免地珍惜这点亲密接触的夜晚，没有人是喜欢孤单一人的。在那之后，在Andal和他第一次做爱后，大概过了几个月的或者半年（Cayde不是很在乎时间）他又突然的出现在Cayde的机舱前，当他刚把飞机停在停机坪上下来，那是大概凌晨四五点的时间，所有人都在深沉睡眠里。他把他压在机库的工作台上，阴茎捅进去，龟头抵在子宫口外面反复的摩擦，胀痛和快感让他大腿哆嗦眼睛里的光忽明忽暗，他说了一堆胡话，然后Andal又吻上来，人类的柔软嘴唇撬开EXO的唇瓣，他没有舌头，但是口腔里的发声器和呼吸道道口被舔弄到的时候Cayde难以控制自己的哆嗦了一下发出窒息的哽咽，他又高潮了。他是很容易就高潮的类型，而现在困意和疲倦还有快感一同找上他让他难以呼吸。

“很痛吗？”Andal把他的脸贴在EXO的脸侧，又说，“我刮过胡子了。” “噢，你不用在意，EXO不会在意这些的。” “是吗？”Andal又微笑起来，鼻尖上额头上都是做爱的汗水，他用胳膊环住Cayde精瘦有力的腰几乎把他抱起来让他挂在自己身上，阴茎一下子捅到了很深的位置，他的子宫抽痛，阴唇被磨擦成了深红色，过大的阴茎头部反复的碾过狭小潮湿的宫颈，让他走上第二次高潮的边缘。直到上一次Andal造访此处后，让他开始感慨。他什么都没有做，被sundance唤醒，他并不愿起来，这不是他的第一次人生了，Cayde比谁都要清楚自己。他被拉去圣城，认识很多人，和前五次一样，但是前五次具体是什么样子，他不被允许也不记得。他之前有做过什么，能让Andal这样喜欢他，是他们打的那些赌和玩的那些游戏，或者是探索的哪些地方吗？

Cayde也从没问过。但是现在，Cayde的小腹酸痛抽搐，捅进来的阴茎近在咫尺，只是在宫颈来回抽动，让他在高潮后的不应期被逼到发疯哭泣。Andal抱住他，用他的披风盖住Cayde的背部，伸手抓住了他硬着戳在他小腹上的阴茎用力的揉搓，Cayde被快感折磨的发疯挺着腰射在他手里。


	3. untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titan / Hunter

泰坦捏着她的两条胳膊，将脸蹭在人类瘦弱的脖颈处亲昵的贴着。他说，让我操一次吧，就一次，拜托了，虽然我不认识你………就这一次。猎人两条还没他胳膊粗的大腿被压在船舱冰凉的金属外壳上不停的发抖，勉强地转过头看着这个EXO，看过去只能看到对方饱满的胸肌，连脸都看不清，借着即将落下去的夕阳的光猎人勉强能看到他穿着的衣服图案。

她说好吧。然后猎人被陌生人抓着两条胳膊脱掉裤子，腿却已经开始发软。泰坦掀开猎人的披风，将硬的发烫的阴茎贴在猎人的小屁股上，抓在手里往两边分开，摸到嫩嫩的两瓣阴唇，摸到湿漉漉的水。他就这么操了进去，鸡蛋大的龟头撑开柔软的阴道口硬生生顶进去，顶的猎人一个趔趄要摔倒，泰坦弯下腰，捞住猎人的腰，让猎人踩在自己的脚背上，好让她不那么辛苦。

他喘着气，因为体型差他的阴茎被夹得很痛，他说你放松一点。但是泰坦得到的回应只有猎人呜咽的喘息，他便将猎人的胯部捏在手里随着自己挺腰的动作往下摁，不允许对方有一丝一毫的退缩。那根粗长翘起的阴茎浅浅的磨蹭着，磨到猎人浑身发热腿控制不住的内扣着往下滑，又被泰坦驾着两条胳膊抓起来。那根阴茎借着分泌的液体继续往里滑动，将阴道全部顶开，一直顶到了子宫口，卵袋都拍在猎人两瓣屁股上，还有一截没操进去。这个时候猎人开始控制不住的浑身颤抖，被顶到子宫口时尖叫了一声，她的屁股含着阴茎含得很辛苦，分泌的液体都被泰坦堵在里面流不出来，阴唇发胀又发烫。

泰坦滚烫的胸肌贴着猎人瘦削的背部，他说这里是子宫吗，你的子宫好浅，我还没全进去。猎人被操软了只能呜咽着回头看他，泰坦搂着猎人的小腹让她站在自己的脚背上站稳，然后阴茎顶着子宫口开始快速的操干，因为这根阴茎实在是太粗了只是单纯的含着就足以让猎人高潮，她被干的浑身绷紧了，又被对方强行操软，泰坦鸡蛋大的龟头不停的顶着酸软的子宫口顶的猎人头昏脑胀。他操的对方屁股都被拍红了浑身都泛起高潮的粉色也没停下，又腾出一只手来摸到猎人湿滑滚烫的阴唇，往两边分开，拇指摁着因为兴奋肿起来的阴蒂。

直到猎人剧烈的颤抖起来，站都站不稳了，脚控制不住的往下滑，又被泰坦捞起来固定在自己的阴茎上强行高潮，那条小小的阴道含着阴茎因为高潮来得太猛烈不停地收缩夹的泰坦直喘粗气。

泰坦俯下身，亲昵的吻着她的耳朵和脸颊，脱掉猎人的披风垫在她的身下，让猎人趴在上边，然后开始快速又猛烈的干刚刚高潮过的柔软绵密的阴道。高潮的时间被无限延长，猎人头晕眼花，在对方射进来的时候颤抖的夹紧腿，交合处全是汗水和两人的体液，顺着她的大腿根往下流。


	4. Yes&No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是睡前瞎写的oc！随便看看就好

她应该知道不是所有人都会隔三岔五的在各个星球上和她偶遇，除非这个人是故意要和她碰面。比如半个月前她去圣城里面闲逛的时候遇到了Elson，但是对方似乎没注意到她，因为她把机灵藏起来了，也换了便装，因为原本就是人类所以一时间看不出来，或者是上个周她在蛛王那儿逗留很久后遇到了Elson，对方风尘仆仆地走过来，拿着她要交换的目的地材料。Elli带着面具，不清楚对方是否认出她来。

比如现在，Elli刚刚接了任务和指挥官道别，准备往停飞船的地方走，就撞到了似乎刚回到高塔的Elson。她感觉披风底下淋了雨的面具湿漉漉的，盔甲底下的身体也变得湿漉漉的，尤其在对方抓着她的手腕把她拽到高塔某个随时可能都有其他守护者经过的角落。她用了点力气想挣扎，但是对方压着她的两条胳膊别在身后，将她压在冰凉的金属墙面上。

太过了。她在心里想着，尤其是一根鸡巴完完全全顶进她的阴道里的时候，Elli控制不住的颤抖着往下跪，又被对方抓着肩膀提起来。Elson撩开还扣在她脑袋上的兜帽，脑袋凑过去，捏着她的下巴强迫她转过头来，将嘴唇压在她的嘴上，把那些控制不住的呻吟都堵在嗓子里。太过了，她又重复了一遍。她的双手完全被对方反扣在身后压在墙壁和对方身体之间动弹不得，那根阴茎顶在她的子宫口，顶的她浑身发抖忍不住夹紧了腿，分泌的液体被阴茎堵了个结实完全流不出来。

别在这儿。Elli小声的说，但是对方压根没有停下来的意思。就像她们的第一次见面，在舞厅里的吧台认识的时候一样。那是好几个星期才有的一次深夜的猎人聚会，是猎人们才有的传统。那天半夜她见到了一个生面孔，那个生面孔旁边有很多看样子是她的朋友的人，她举着酒杯说谁来和她划拳。Elli知道这不是她该回答的问题，但事实上她确实穿过闹哄哄的猎人们，端着酒杯坐到了那个有着橙色短发的猎人旁边。我来和你划拳，她这么说。那个人先是愣了一下，将目光从她的朋友身上移开，然后说好啊，那你来吧。

几十个来回过后她已经醉的看人有点重影，对方压着她的手腕让她把酒杯放下，示意她别再喝了。那双摘掉手套的手抓着她的手腕，因为酒精变的滚烫的温度通过皮肤传染过来。Elson摩挲上她的手心不停的画圈，Elli看着对方模糊的橙色的眼睛说，别在这儿。

Elson腾出手来摸上被她操的滚烫的阴唇，分开两瓣肉摁住因为快感发肿的阴蒂。Elli尖叫了一声，浑身紧绷着高潮了。她大口地喘着气，但是对方并没有停下来操她的动作，那根阴茎顶着她的宫颈反复的摩擦，高潮的时间被迫无限延长，她开始头晕眼花站不住了。早上梳得整整齐齐的头发因为剧烈的活动全都松散下来，被汗水打湿了一缕一缕的黏在脸侧。

对方一松开她的手不再压迫她趴在墙壁上，她就浑身颤抖的往下滑。Elson将她转过来，把她的裤子完全脱掉扔在一边，将对方整个儿抱起来又重新操了进去。她控制不住的身体后仰，抓着她的肩膀汗湿的手心湿乎乎的贴着Elson的脖子，膝盖紧紧地夹着对方的腰，又被她掰开架在她的手弯处。交合处的淫水一股一股地往下滴，弄脏了落在地板上的那条裤子。

对方架着她的两条腿，一个劲儿的往小小的阴道里顶，顶的她双眼翻白混身滚烫。她又高潮了，紧紧夹着她的阴唇烫的对方没控制住射在了里面。Elson顶在最里面，将精液都射了个干净，拔出来的时候那些淫水和白色的液体就一股一股地往外流。

Elson把她放下来靠在墙边站好，捡起那条有点脏但是还能穿的裤子帮她穿上。然后将高潮了很多次还在失神的猎人抱起来扛在肩上，往没什么人的停机坪的方向走，Elli逐渐出现焦距的眼睛转向她，“你要去哪儿？”

“去我的飞船上继续。”她说。Elli为此捏紧了对方的披风的一角，并且在对方关上船舱的门的时候开始控制不住的喘息。


	5. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 搞堕落者的 看得开心就好

你抓到他了。你揪着这只暴徒的领子把他从地上拎起来，他抓着被勒住的脖子上的布料嘶嘶的喘气，背后的两只爪子抓上你的一只胳膊，拼足了力气想要挣脱开。你腾出一只手来反握着他的后爪，直接将暴徒拧到脱臼。那只暴徒发出尖锐的哀嚎，四只眼睛不停的闪光，后爪哆嗦着滑落下来，没了一点挣扎的力气。你便拽着他身上的披风的绳子，从雪地上扛到飞船上，将他拖到你的藏身处。

离开零下几十度的环境后暴徒似乎恢复了点意识，但是还是没从昏迷中清醒过来。乖一点。你说。尽管你知道这只暴徒是不可能听懂的，你拿起镣铐来把他的四只爪子都锁在墙边，将他身上的披风和厚厚的皮毛都解下来。这个时候他终于有了点反应，他把一只前爪搭在你的肩膀上，又被镣铐拽住，他为此困惑地睁大了眼睛环顾四周。

你没给他反应的时间，压着他的两条大腿把老二往堕落者的生殖腔里塞。暴徒为此发出嘶嘶的抽气声，他尖尖的牙齿咬在你的盔甲上，把你前段时间新买的盔甲要破了几个洞，但是你不在意。你抓着他的脚腕将他的腿摆成M型，老二深深的顶进去，直到囊袋都拍打在他的屁股上。暴徒喉咙里呼噜呼噜的喘气，说着你听不懂的语言。你伸出手把他的嘴巴掰开，露出口腔里柔软的舌头，那大概是舌头吧，你在心里想着。你用戴着手套的手固定着他的嘴巴，腾出另一只手来给他带上了口枷。暴徒在你的手掌底下挣扎，但是很快就没了力气。

你咬着他垂下来的耳朵，把鸡巴塞到最深抵在那里不停的磨，磨的堕落者抓着你盔甲的手都抓不住了，你把他翻过身来，分开他的两条腿又操进去，操的暴徒在地上一抖一抖的，铁链子在地上哗啦哗啦的响。他的四只眼睛狠狠的转过来看着你，却没法张口咬你或者做点别的什么反抗的动作，很快他的目光开始失焦，尤其是在你把老二拔出来，用手摸上被你操的柔软的入口反复地抽插，又把整个老二全都插进去，把堕落者的小生殖腔全都塞满。

暴徒被你操的浑身紧绷，又被强行压在地板上分开腿挨这跟鸡巴的操，他耷拉下来耳朵，前面的两只爪子抓着铐着他的铁链不停的哆嗦，后边被拽脱臼的爪子蔫蔫的耷拉下来随着你的动作一晃一晃的。他的生殖腔流了很多水，并且在你把老二完全顶进来射个干净的时候哀嚎了一声。你压在他的身上，短暂的喘了口气，无线电就传来艾尔茜的声音，大概是又有堕落者飞船或者是讨人厌的Vex在附近集结，需要你过去帮忙。

你捏着暴徒那只脱臼的爪子重新给他按上，站起身来，抓起扔在旁边的堕落者穿在身上的毛皮，盖在已经失去意识的暴徒身上。走吧，你对你的机灵说，我们去木卫二。


End file.
